


春潮03

by wobuhuigaohuangse



Category: Xiao Zhan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wobuhuigaohuangse/pseuds/wobuhuigaohuangse
Kudos: 11





	春潮03

03 

肖战推开沈程，拨了拨乱掉的刘海，“那又怎样？”

沈程顿住，肖战这个人，太复杂了，你永远猜不到他下一秒要做什么，可是无论做什么你都不会意外，好像自从见了他就被潜移默化灌输一种思想：听肖战的话。看不透他，但是希望他能看见他。

“我要出趟差，可能三天左右回来。”肖战没想听沈程的回答，自顾自走上楼。

沈程追上去，“早上你怎么不跟我爸说啊？”

肖战把他拦在房门前，微微提着嘴角，“宝贝，我做什么都不必向他汇报，我是陪伴他，不是被他包养了。”

沈程被关门声震了一下，连沈景文都管不住的男人，他竟然奢望上一次床就能掌控。

肖战打开衣柜整理衣服，角落里藏着一团毛茸茸的东西，揪出来一看，是个狐狸尾巴的肛塞。沈景文竟然没拿出来过。

肖战脱了睡裤，在肛塞上抹了一点润滑油，一点一点塞进去，“嗯……”在穴口处转了几圈慢慢按压进去，吞了一多半，剩下的没有用力按，自己就包裹住了。背过身看看镜子，长腿翘臀加了一条长毛尾巴，对着镜子拍了几张照片分享给沈景文“要出差了”，满意地收了手机，继续整理箱子。

沈景文那边正开着会，打开只看了一眼，下身已经起立，赶紧锁住屏幕。

肖战收拾完行李才慢慢把尾巴拔出来，“唔。”带出一点水渍，后穴湿漉漉的，想被填满，可是时间不太够，正要用纸巾擦拭，收到沈景文的微信，“骚狐狸不能带着尾巴出差吧，我床头的抽屉里有好东西。”

撅着屁股从床上爬过去，抽屉里摆着一个跳蛋肛塞。

紧接着又收到一条微信，“塞进去，拍给我看。”

肖战没见过这些玩意，还挺好奇，湿润的花洞很轻易被堵住，岔开腿拍完给沈景文发了过去。

跳蛋立刻开始工作，“呜！”肖战吓了一跳，奇怪的感觉只有几秒，快感铺天盖地而来，“哈啊……”感觉自己快高潮了。

遥控器在沈景文那。

不过这个声音很小，除非特别安静，否则是听不出来的。

“不许拿出来。”

“才不要呢，难受。”

和白兆言在车站碰面的时候已经快中午了，还有两个女同事，一路上叽叽喳喳，吵得人头疼。

酒店入住后才发现，公司是真的抠门，不是四个大床房，是两个标间，肖战只是苦恼晚上怎么把跳蛋拿出来。

白兆言斯斯文文，一副金边眼镜衬得人书生气更加浓厚，从来没在他脸上见到过什么邪魅的笑容，跟女生保持距离，但不会让对方觉得难受和疏离。和客户相处交谈的门道，有不少都是肖战观察他得出来的。

这次能分到一起出差还挺开心的。

放下行李，大家都一起去现场看了看，大致画出一个平面图。储物间的灯泡坏了，忽闪的人心慌，肖战找了个梯子，爬上去拧紧了。拍拍手上的灰尘，得意地笑了一下。

“战战，小心一点。”

肖战正往下走，听到声音踩空了一下，眼看着要摔个头破血流，落进一个带着肥皂香又很结实的怀抱里。

肖战“啊”了一声，紧紧搂住那人的脖子。

缓了两三秒，“还好吗？”那人问。

肖战轻呼出一口气，“吓死我了。”从白兆言身上跳下来，红着脸道“谢谢你呀。”

白兆言推了一下眼睛，“不用，是我吓到你了，本来好意提醒，结果帮了倒忙。”

肖战摇摇头，上前一步帮白兆言抚平了被他弄皱的衣领，明显感觉到白兆言的呼吸屏住了。

“但是也是你接住了我。”

白兆言没在说话，而肖战不知道在笑什么。

这一天，跳蛋都没少震动，从梯子上掉下来不仅仅是因为白兆言叫他战战，也是跳蛋突然开始工作，关灯后，肖战才敢把他拿出来，安静的空气中出现“波”的一声。肖战的小兔牙咬住嘴唇，祈祷白兆言没有听到。

酒店的床睡得不舒服，肖战翻来覆去都找不到合适的睡姿，白兆言那边突然坐起来，“你冷吗？要不要一起睡？”

肖战把跳蛋往枕头下一塞，光着脚大步走过去，钻进了白兆言的被窝。

白兆言还没有躺下，看着肖战黑暗里还灵晶晶的眼珠。

肖战说：“其实我不是冷，我只是习惯被人抱着睡。”

白兆言轻声“嗯”了一声。

摸不准这是什么意思，肖战侧过身背对着他，“你是不是心里嘲笑我幼稚呢？”

白兆言才躺下来，轻轻揽住肖战，贴近自己的胸口，“没有，我在想你需不需要我抱着你睡。”

夜更深了，酒店的沉寂的声音肆无忌惮的想起来，男人女人的喘息声此起彼伏。

“白兆言，你顶到我了。”肖战说。

白兆言像做错事的孩子，立刻往后挪了几厘米，“对不起。”

肖战也往后挪挪，蹭到他的坚挺小幅度的摆着臀部，手伸过去帮着撸动，“好硬啊。”

白兆言握住肖战的手，“你湿了。”

肖战转过身，“你弄的。”

白兆言沉默了几秒，道：“下午我抱你的时候，感觉到了。”

肖战的表情冷下来，这是变着法儿给他下逐客令呢？坐起来就要回自己的床。

白兆言重新把他压制住，头埋在颈窝里轻笑，“不是需要人抱着睡吗？跑什么？”

“放开。”肖战扭着手腕挣扎。

“我没有别的意思。我以为你玩得很开，”说到这像是想到开心的事，白兆言的语调里添了不少笑意，“原来还是很害羞啊。”

肖战软下来，“怎么可能不害羞。”

半带挑衅，抬起一条腿搭在白兆言的腰上，“白先生够沉稳啊。”两人对视着，一双大手顺着腰线情色地抚摸着，肖战身上特有的香味充斥在鼻间，伏下去亲吻耳朵，舌尖从耳廓一点点描绘，舔舐着下巴的线条，“战战可不能乱说话。”

脱了肖战碍事的裤子，撩起上衣掐弄起两颗乳头，敏感得人昂了脖子，只能看到微张的嘴唇和一颗多情的唇下痣，湿濡地啃咬嘴唇，勾绕着交换唾液。分开的时候拖着一条银线，落在锁骨上。

三两下脱了肖战的衣服，舌尖从锁骨舔到胸口的肉粒，一圈圈绕着乳晕舔湿，再咬住乳头吸吮，肖战的手插进白兆言的头发里，“轻点，又没有奶。”没松口含糊不清的说，“那可不一定。”又把另一边含进口中。

掏出自己坚硬的阴茎，和肖战的一起握住，缓慢得撸动，“啊……嗯……快一点……嗯……”肖战的攀着白兆言肩膀的手微微用力，黑夜将他白皙的身体反衬得像个白玉陶瓷，磨来擦去，愈发肿胀，冒出的爱液交融，又涂在两人的柱体上，发出黏糊糊的声音。

拉着肖战的手放在屁股上，双手掰开，白兆言宽大的指节塞进去，弯曲捅撞，肠肉尽职地包裹它，一根一根地递加，“唔……”找到了敏感地，几次探寻尽朝着这处挖弄，勾得肖战不断打着激灵，“嗯……白兆言……你怎么……嗯……怎么坏起来了？”

白兆言抽出手，把手上的粘液抹在了龟头上，亲了他脸颊一口，挤进去炙热的后边，“啊……”

“如果有男人能对着你不坏，只有一个可能”白兆言把自己全部送进去，“就是他不行。”

肖战揪紧床单，不安分地扭动着腰，“哈……”白兆言的性器硬起来像个钩子，都不用怎么顶弄，肖战就觉得自己要去了，果然没两下就射出来了，精液挂在白兆言的腰腹上，和自己的耻毛上。

一下下动腰，肖战的乳头颤栗得站着，“天……嗯……”

进出通畅后，白兆言开始猛烈地抽插，正面侧面背面，变着法儿地晃着肖战，爽的人无法思考，只知道淫叫，“慢点……好哥哥我快要被你捅坏了……啊……”

白兆言吻住肖战的嘴唇，快速地摆着腰，他不想听那个一听就知道在床上不知道叫过多少次的称呼。

肖战的唇边不停溢出呻吟，抖动着弓了脚背掌蜷了脚趾，腰脊上一片汗。

交叉手臂后拉住，胸部被挤压，随着白兆言的律动小幅度摆动。

刘海打湿了，几缕黏在额头上，漂亮的眼睛开始恍惚，白兆言停下来，抽出来一点，肖战就扭着屁股吃进去，听呻声音快要哭了，“呜呜……操我啊……”

白兆言用力给了那雪白的屁股一个巴掌，随即又握在手里揉捏，“操不死你。”

过了几个钟头，白兆言才射出来，但还没软下来，抬起肖战的腿，精液一股一股地溢出来，龟头顶着菊穴，精液蹭的到处都是。

感觉到股间的硬度，肖战有些崩溃，“你是公狗吗？”

白兆言一边擦着肖战额头的汗珠，一边温柔地说，“专门日你的，怕不怕？”

肖战喘了一会，笑道，“怕你操不死我。”

白兆言从肖战的头发丝扫视到脚趾头，这个人，连脚趾头都透着一股子色情。整个人陷入情欲过后的疲态，胸脯起伏，眼睛半张看着他，嘴唇被亲得红肿，亮晶晶的，真是太漂亮了。漂亮的肖战被他弄得乱七八糟，也依然漂亮着。

然后俯身亲吻小肖战，在大腿内侧的软肉留下了一个深深的吻痕。


End file.
